Learning to Let Go
by AlexisPryce
Summary: (Fred/Wesley & Angel/Cordy) A tear fell from Fred's eye as she began to close them. "I'm sorry, Wesley." She whispered.
1. Harsh Memories

This is my first Angel story, so I'm going to rely on your responses to see whether or not I should continue my story. This story takes place right after "Billy." See what you think! R/R! -- Alex  
  
The sun poured through a window, lighting her face. Winifred opened her pale brown eyes to the sunlight, squinting as her eyes adjusted. With a yawn, she crawled out of bed and walked slowly towards her small yet comfortable bathroom.  
  
After a long, hot shower, Fred descended the winding staircase of the Hyperion hotel towards the lobby. Cordelia looked up from her work.  
  
"Hey, Fred. Sleep well?" She smiled briefly.  
  
Fred ran a hand through her long, curly brown locks. "No, not really. I've just been so worried about--"  
  
Wesley stepped into the hotel, his eyes looking weary from a week or so without sleep. Fred's words just stopped coming as soon as she caught a glimpse of him.  
  
Wesley walked into the room wordlessly and set his briefcase down on an unoccupied desk. "Good Morning." He said quietly, to no one in particular.  
  
"Morning Wes..." Cordelia said cheerfully as she sent a knowing glance towards Fred. "Can I get you some coffee?"  
  
Fred hurried towards the coffee maker, only to bump right into Wesley.  
  
"Oops...sorry, Wesley." She smiled.  
  
"No need to apologize," Wesley said, his language uneasy and his body language uncomfortable, "just a simple run-in." His eyes remained towards the floor.  
  
"Good Morning, all!" Gunn said as he entered with a bright smile. The lump on his head still hadn't disappeared.  
  
Wesley raised his eyes for one moment to look at Gunn. Fred noticed the scratches on his face and the bruise on the side of his head. She remained silent.  
  
The conference room was dark in spite of the bright morning. The windows had been blocked with heavy curtains in anticipation of another employee.  
  
"So," Cordy said, putting her coffee down, "not much has really happened since you've been gone, Wes, but we sure are glad to have you back. I'm not really a boss-type person."  
  
"Thank you." Wesley nodded, placing his glasses upon his nose. "I'm glad to be back."  
  
Fred nervously wrung her hands, tugging at her delicate fingers. She had so many confusing thoughts running through her mind, so many painful memories of the week before as Wesley chased her down a hallway, screaming hateful things at her. It was almost more than she could bear to remember, but she still retained the three most powerful memories of the week past. She remembered that this man who chased her was not Wesley, but an extension of Billy. A terrible creature who hated women. She remembered hearing his sobs as he slumped against the door, crying after what he had done, vowing that he'd never forgive himself. Most of all, Fred remembered the feeling of Wesley's lips against hers. They sent a powerful shock through her body. Even though it wasn't him, she wished to have that sensation once again, to know Wesley as something more than a friend, a co-worker.  
  
"Fred?" Cordy asked.  
  
"What?" Fred finally came back to attention, looking up at the people around the table.  
  
"Are you okay? You looked a little out of it." Cordy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine." Fred smiled. She looked over at Wesley to see him staring down at his feet, obviously blaming himself for Fred's strange behavior. "I just need...to think. That's all. Excuse me." She stood and walked from the conference room, bumping into a rather solid body on her way out. She looked up to see Angel.  
  
"Was it something I said?" He smiled.   
  
"No, not you, Angel. I'm just thinking, not paying attention. Have fun in your conference." She walked out into the lobby, taking a seat on the plush couch in the center of the room. Fred sighed, placing her head in her hands. She stared at the floor for a few moments before she began to cry.  
  
Wesley stood feet away from her, not making a sound. Slowly, he walked towards her. He sat next to Fred, holding his hand just inches from her back. He wanted so badly to touch her, to hold her in his arms. He sighed. "Fred...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"It's not you, Wesley. It's me." She sniffed.  
  
Wesley offered his handkerchief. She took it and wiped her eyes slowly. "Fred...don't hide it if it's me. Please...I feel awful for what I did and I hope you'll just--"  
"Wesley, it's me. There's these feelings I...I can't hide. My heart aches..." She began sobbing again.  
  
Wesley stood up and brushed dust from his pants. "Oh...it's Angel then..." He started to walk away.  
  
Fred shook her head with a sniffle. "No." She whispered. "I can't tell you right now...I just need to be alone." She ran up to her room, leaving Wesley alone in the hotel lobby.  
  
Beaten, Wesley stuffed his hands in his pockets and retreated to the conference room. He was met by expecting eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked. 


	2. New Evil

"I just don't get it, Angel." Cordelia sighed, "I mean...I thought I had them all figured out, but this new spin on things has completely changed my view on the situation."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Angel tucked his hands in his pockets. "I thought I knew it all at first, but over the years I came to realize that Ginger was attracted to the Professor, but they never really hooked up."  
  
They walked on, Cordelia pondering that thought. "Hmm...anyway, thanks for the ice cream. I really needed to get out of that stuffy hotel. It drives me nuts." She finished her last bite of the cherry cordial ice cream that Angel had bought for her. "Now I have to go back home and sweat it all off again."  
  
"We're just around the corner from the hotel. What do ya say we race, then you see if you have to sweat it off." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, right. You and your vampness racing against me? I hardly see how that's fair, Angel." She rolled her chocolate brown eyes in exasperation.  
  
Suddenly, with a frightening growl, a dark-clad vampire dropped down in front of Cordy, reaching for her. Cordelia screamed, trying to duck away behind Angel. The vampire only reached her jacket, leaving scratch marks in the leather.  
  
"Oh, you are SO paying for that!" She protested.   
  
Angel immediately threw two punches at the hostile vamp, both to her head and face. The vamp fell down in a mess of blonde hair and black rags. She glared up at Angel, bearing her teeth. Within moments, the vamp was back up on her feet snarling in Cordy's face. Angel kicked her twice in the stomach, but she was relentless.  
  
Cordelia grabbed at the steak inside her jacket, but she realized that it was missing. She looked up just in time to see the blonde vampire charge at Angel's back with the stake.  
  
"Angel! Look out!" She screeched.  
  
Angel reached behind him and tossed the vamp over his shoulder, knocking her onto the ground, flat on her back. The stake clattered to the ground with a wood-on-concrete sound and Cordelia dove for it, eager to stake the fiend who had ripped her good jacket. She looked up to see Angel nursing a bloody lip and heard footsteps as the vampire retreated.  
  
"What the hell was with her?" Cordelia asked, beaten.  
  
"I don't know...but something's up." Angel licked his lip, cringing at the tangy taste of his own immortal blood.  
  
"Wes?" Angel asked, entering through the front doors of the Hyperion.   
  
"Yes?!" Wesley seemed to jump, secretly hiding a journal underneath a drawer in his desk.  
  
Angel raised and eyebrow for a moment, but sighed. "We were just attacked."  
  
Wesley put on his glasses, his bright blue eyes gazing out from underneath the thick lenses. "Yes, I see that. By what?"  
  
"A nasty vampire bi--"  
  
Angel covered Cordelia's mouth. "A very not nice young lady vampire. Who was incredibly strong, might I add."  
  
Cordy backed out of the room, frowning over her jacket. She looked around for Fred, but didn't seem to find her. She climbed the stairs curiously.  
  
"Fred? You here?" She asked, heading down the hall towards Fred's room.  
  
"Yeah...I'm here." A quiet voice answered. The voice didn't come from Fred's room, but a tiny maintenance closet.   
  
Cordelia stopped and knocked on the door. "You okay, Fred?"  
  
"I'm fine." The latch on the door clicked and Cordy took a step back.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" She asked.  
  
"Oh...nothing." Fred tugged on the waistband of her skirt which was a bit too big, needing mended. "I just like to think in there, that's all. You know me," Fred smiled her big southern smile, "I like dark places."  
  
"Uh huh...well...I'm gonna head home now. Just thought I'd check on you before I left." Cordy turned around, forming the word 'weirdo' with her lips.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm just going to go to bed. Well, I thought maybe I'd solve a few equations to ease my brain first, but then I'll get some sleep." Fred watched Cordy wave goodnight and turn the corner to descend down the staircase.  
  
Fred turned on her heel and ran back to her closet, pulling a leather-bound journal from the dark floor. She hugged it close to her body and walked cautiously back to her room to continue her writings.  
  
"So, what do you think's up with her?" Angel asked, flopping his body down in Wesley's chair.  
  
Wesley removed his glasses and rubbed the space on his nose where they usually resided. "Well...honestly..." He looked up. "I've got no clue."  
  
Angel sighed and planted his hands firmly on his desk, standing. A black-covered book fell from underneath the bottom drawer of the desk. Angel reached down and picked it up. "What's this?"  
  
Wesley's eyes got wide. Not forgetting to re-place his glasses, he rushed up towards Angel and snatched the book from him. "It's...a...very detailed journal from a past vampire hunter. I was reading it...uh...seeing what I should do about...Spike." He nodded.  
  
"Spike?" Angel laughed. "Yeah...Spike. Okay, you do your Spike research and I'll just go try and find that vamp again." He shook his head, laughing the whole way out the door.  
  
Wesley let out a deep breath, placing the book inside his briefcase. "Great cover, Wes...just great." 


	3. Be Careful

Wesley stared up at the ceiling, obviously pondering something.  
  
"So...how many?" Cordelia asked as she walked in the room.  
  
"What?" Wesley looked down at her. "How many what?"  
  
"Spots. Tiles. Whatever you're counting." She shrugged. "You've been pretty weird lately. What's up?" She took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Nothing. Just...got a lot on my mind." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked back up at the ceiling.  
  
"Fred." Cordy sighed.  
  
Wesley jumped, almost falling backwards in his chair. "Fred? Where? What?"  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "It's Fred, isn't it?"  
  
"I...yes." He sighed. There was no use defending himself against Cordelia.  
  
"Do you want some help? I can help you." She sat forward, putting her head in her palms.  
  
"Help? What kind of help?"  
  
"Would you stop repeating everything I'm saying?"  
  
Wesley blushed a little. "Sorry. How are you planning to help me?"  
  
"Well...I could set you two up on an..." She made quotation marks with her fingers, ''accidental date."  
  
"Acci--sorry again. Yes, I suppose that would work. But don't you think I should be a little bit more...forthcoming with her?"  
  
Cordy raised an eyebrow. "Forthcoming? You slammed the girl up against the wall and kissed her. How else are you going to be more aggressive?"  
  
Wes removed his glasses and began cleaning them nervously. "Right." He said, quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Wes...I didn't mean to..." She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I suppose it's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. I almost killed Fred." He put his glasses on his face and tugged at his sweater.  
  
Cordelia thought for a moment. "What if...Angel, Fred, you, and I all go out for dinner, but Angel and I don't show? Do you think that would work?"  
  
Wesley suddenly had a look of hope on his face. "Yes...I think so." He smiled shyly.  
  
"Great! I'll talk to you over lunch about it, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Wesley opened a book, a pleasant smile upon his face.  
  
  
Fred felt another shoulder hit hers. She looked up. "Oh. Hi Cordelia." She smiled.   
  
"Oh. Hey, Fred. Listen. Do you think you'd wanna go to a little dinner party with Angel, Wes, and me? We'd really like to have you there."   
  
"Sure!" Fred smiled. "I like dinner parties. They're fun! When is it?"  
  
"Umm...I don't know. I'll have the details for you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
  
Wesley stood, gathering his things. "You know, Fred," He whispered, "This would be a lot easier if you weren't so shy. I wish you were more outgoing." With everything in hand, Wesley walked on towards home.  
  
  
Fred woke with a funny feeling inside. She didn't totally feel like herself, but she felt good about it. Standing, she took a look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Maybe he'd notice me if I dressed differently. Acted differently." She reached in her closet and grabbed a knee-length red dress that she'd stopped wearing when she thought it had gotten too tight. She held it up to her body and cocked her head to the side. "Hmm..."  
  
  
Cordelia sipped her coffee as she walked towards the reception desk. She straightened everything and set her coffee on the desk. Taking a seat, she looked up to see Fred.  
  
"Oh...Hi, Fred. How are you this morning? Feeling better now?" Taking a second look, Cordelia arched an eyebrow at Fred's attire.  
  
"Much." She smiled. She walked around the desk to the back, making herself a cup of tea. Cordelia's gaze never left her. "What?" She asked, looking at Cordy. She tugged a little on the bottom of the newly-modified dress that she wore. The skirt fit her quite snugly with the bottom reaching her mid-thigh. It didn't leave much to the imagination at all. The top was cut separately from the dress, leaving her perfectly flat stomach out in the open.  
  
Wesley walked in, briefcase in one hand, newspaper underneath the other. "Good Mor--" He stopped in his tracks. The briefcase hit the floor. Swallowing hard, he tried to form words.   
  
"Eh..uh..Fred...umm..." He swallowed again and cleared his throat. "Good Morning, Cordelia...Fred."  
  
Fred smiled, but Cordy never even looked at him. "Hey, Wes." She winked. 


	4. Green

Clearing his throat once more and adjusting his collar, Wesley glanced at Cordelia. He was the same reaction on her face. Quickly, he picked up his briefcase and walked towards his office.  
  
"Cordelia, may I speak to you for a moment?" He asked, his voice shaky.  
  
"Sure, Wes..." Cordy's eyes didn't leave Fred until Wesley slammed the door and closed all the blinds. He turned to her.  
  
"What did you say to her last night?!" He looked frantic.  
  
"Nothing! I suggested dinner, and poof, she's a street walker!" Cordy sat down across from Wesley's seat.  
  
Wes ran a hand through his hair. "Good Lord! I don't know how much longer I can stand that outfit. Is it legal for one to use a coffee break to take a cold shower?"  
  
Cordy shrugged. "You're the boss."  
  
"Oh...right."  
  
"Maybe you should enforce some sort of dress code or something." She said.  
  
Wesley thought a moment. "Yes...midriffs covered and no leg showing above the knees."  
  
Looking at her own outfit, Cordelia frowned. "Uh...on second thought, nix that."  
  
"Oh..." Wesley put his face in his hands, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Umm...hope it's one of those half-hour curses or something." Cordy shrugged.  
  
"Curse? Well...I guess we should just wait it out and watch for more unusual behavior before we rule out a curse." He stood up and opened the door.  
  
Both Cordelia and Wesley gasped, then simultaneously shouted.  
  
"Fred!" "Angel!"  
  
Fred pulled her face away from Angel's with a sly smile.  
  
Angel was wide-eyed at the fact that Fred was sitting on his lap and kissing him.  
  
"So, what do ya say, sweet thing? You coming to stay with me tonight?" She winked.  
  
"Uh..." Angel looked up at Cordy and Wesley. They both wore the same expression, a cross between anger and disgust. Looking back at Fred, he got an idea. "Sure." He smiled.  
  
Fred climbed off of Angel's lap and grabbed the leather jacket that he had been wearing earlier. She smiled and walked out the door.  
  
"I think...I'm going to go home and do some research." Wesley said, breaking the silence with an angry tone of voice. He stormed out of the hotel without another word.  
  
Angel turned in his chair, his hands behind his head.  
  
"Well, I never knew Fred could kiss like that...or look like that...talk like--"  
  
Cordelia hauled off and smacked Angel as hard as she could.  
  
"Ow!" He yelled, looking up at her. "What was that for?"  
  
"Um, probably making out with Fred!" Cordy replied. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one hip.  
  
Angel rubbed his cheek. "It was her fault." He whined.  
  
"Sure. What did she say to you?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, Angel looked at Cordy. "Umm...things I probably shouldn't say in front of a nice young lady." He smiled.  
  
"Nice try at sucking up. So, these things that she said, were they very uncharacteristic of Fred?" She asked.  
  
"Completely." He shook his head with a laugh. "Never knew--Okay, so I knew those words were in Fred's vocabulary, but I never thought I'd hear her say them."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes and slumped down into a chair, rubbing her temples. "Poor Wesley..."  
  
Angel got defensive. "Why poor Wesley?"  
  
Turning to look at him, Cordy sighed. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."  
  
Suddenly overcome with fear, Angel sucked in a breath and shook his head.  
  
"Jeez, Angel! The way he looks at her! The way he hangs on her every word! The way...they're the only two people who understand each other! God, Angel...Wesley's in love with her!" She bursted.  
  
Angel blinked, unsure of what Cordy thought about this. "He is?"  
  
Exasperated, Cordelia stood. "Completely. But now he's heartbroken. Do you know why?"   
  
Angel shook his head.  
  
"Because he just walked in on the woman he loves, kissing and offering herself to a man whom he knows has a better chance than himself at winning her love. Do you understand?"  
  
Angel was quiet. He released the breath he'd been holding.  
  
Cordy crossed her arms over her chest. "How would you feel if it were you in that situation?" She asked quietly.  
  
Angel pictured himself there, Cordelia offering herself to man who had a greater chance of taking it. Wesley was human. He could really love Cordelia. In fact, Angel was convinced that it was Cordy he was in love with, not Fred. Wesley could really love Cordelia, give her what she needed. Taking a shaky breath that he didn't really need anyway, Angel stood up.  
  
"I've got a plan." He said. 


	5. Consequences

Fred sat at the bar, draped in a long, black leather jacket. Her red outfit was almost completely shielded from the length of the coat. She sipped her drink lightly, a glass of red wine. Behind her a clearly tone-deaf young Jhirago demon sang her heart out to her lover in the seats.   
  
"Boy..." Lorne said with a laugh. "If only he knew that..." He looked at Fred. "Hey, kid...somethin' botherin' ya?" He asked.  
  
Fred shook her head with a smile. "Never felt better, Lorne."   
  
Two rather interesting looking demons approached her.  
  
"Hey sweetheart...what's a human like you doing in a place like this all alone?" The first asked.  
  
"Who says I'm human?" She quirked an eyebrow as she turned to look at them.  
  
The second smiled. "How much you going for this evening?"  
  
Fred, clearly insulted, put her hand on her hip. "Why don't you ask my vampire boyfriend."  
  
The two demons smiled at each other. "Yeah, we're real scared of some wimpy vampire." They laughed.  
  
"Perhaps I should call Angelus now? Tell him what you think?" She pulled a cell phone from the jacket.  
  
"Angelus?" One asked. His eyes got fearful.  
  
The other cleared his throat. "Sorry, Ma'am." They turned and walked away.  
  
Lorne looked at Fred curiously. "You and Angel, huh? Why don't ya sing for me, kid?"  
  
Fred glared at Lorne. "I don't want you reading my mind." She stood and walked out, taking a bottle of vodka from behind the bar on her way.  
  
"Hey!" Lorne said, attempting to follow her out. "Aww...well...I'll just put it on Angel's tab."  
  
  
Fred walked along the street, drinking from her vodka bottle on her way. Slowly, she passed a tattoo parlor with a sudden interest in her eyes. "Hmmm..." She smiled and turned, walking inside.  
  
  
Wesley stood inside his apartment, looking out a window. His hair was wet and tousled from a shower, he wore a loose-fitting gray sweater and jeans. His bare feet felt cold against the chilled floor.   
  
He sipped his tea, wondering where Fred was. What she was doing. If she was thinking of him. He sighed, shaking his head. This new attitude that she had acquired was nothing like her former self. The introvert that he had fallen in love with had disappeared. Now, Wesley had to face the fact that he had fallen for a woman who most likely wouldn't fall with him. Angel was in the way.   
  
  
Emerging from the parlor, Fred smiled at the dainty butterfly on her stomach. It was gorgeous. She sipped once again from her bottle, the effects weighing down on her.   
  
"Home again, home again." She smiled. She walked back home towards the hotel.  
  
  
Angel sat shirtless on Fred's bed in her room.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work, Cordy?" He asked. "I feel weird."  
  
"Don't worry, Angel. It'll all work out. Maybe it'll bring her to her senses. Just...try not to hurt her, okay?" Cordelia replied.  
  
"Right." Angel laid back on the bed as Cordy left. He stared at the ceiling until the door swung open.  
  
"Angel...my love...you came." Fred smiled. She shed her jacket and walked towards him.  
  
"Yeah...sure did." He grinned. He allowed Fred to kiss him and let her hands roam around him. He let her continue until she got a little too frisky. Then, he attacked.  
  
Fred screamed in delight as Angel pinned her to the bed, tying her down. He smiled and climbed off of her lap, putting his shirt and belt back on.  
  
"Now...if you don't snap out of this by morning, we'll have to figure something else out." Angel took back his jacket and the bottle and walked out of the room.  
  
"Angel!" Fred yelled. She growled in anger.  
  
Angel and Cordelia smiled, walking from the hotel. "Well...let's hope this works. We need our Fred back." Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah. She's just a little too freaky for my taste." Angel replied.  
  
  
Fred laid there, staring at the ceiling. She sighed and tried to go to sleep. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she stared right into the face of a smiling vampire. She was blonde with a vicious face.  
  
"Hello, girl. Where's your precious Angel?" She grinned.  
  
Fred screamed and pulled against her restraints. "Angel! Help me!" She cried.  
  
"No screamin' for your Angel, now." She smiled. She drew her hand back and punched Fred in the face. 


	6. The Morning After

Wesley was the first to arrive the next morning. He opened the doors to the hotel, walking in.  
  
"Hello?" He called. When he got no answer, he frowned. Fred or Cordelia was usually one of the first ones there.   
  
The phone rang. Wesley answered it.  
  
"Hello, Angel Investigations. How may I help you?" He said.  
  
"Wes? It's Cordy. Is Fred awake?"   
  
"She's not down here. Did she come home last night?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Angel and I made sure that she was there. She...uh...is kinda tied down to her bed. Check to see if she's normal again before you untie her, okay?" Cordy replied.  
  
"You tied her down?" Wesley couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"We had to. She was drunk and really out of control. If we hadn't have tied her down, she wouldn't have stayed. Could you go check on her? I'll be in shortly." She hung up the phone.  
  
Wesley shook his head, hanging up his end of the line. He climbed the staircase and walked towards Fred's room.  
  
"Fred?" He asked as he knocked. He listened at the door; he heard the shower running. Confused, he opened the door a bit. He looked over at Fred's bed. The pillow was covered in blood; the restraints they'd used to tie her down almost completely ripped to shreds.  
  
"Fred! Where are you?" He asked, walking into the center of the room. He heard sniffles from the bathroom, the shower water still running.  
  
Slowly, he walked in. "Fred?"  
  
Fred sat in the bathtub; knees pulled up to her chest. She was completely naked and shivering. Her face was pressed into her knees as the freezing cold water of the shower poured down on her body. She was crying, holding herself hostage in the torturous confinements of her bathroom.  
  
"Oh my Lord...Fred!" Wesley reached over and turned off the water. It was only then that Fred looked up at him. Her face was battered, bruised, and had been bleeding previously. She had horrific cuts all over her body and face, now becoming scarred. The worst things that Wesley saw were two tiny round holes in her neck. He gasped.  
  
He didn't care what happened. If Fred was now a vampire, it didn't matter. He still loved her and he'd lose his life to save her. The decision to help was made quickly. He grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around her freezing shoulders. She tried to stand up, but couldn't.   
  
Always remembering to be a gentleman, Wesley looked away and blindly helped her to stand, leading her into the room. Once she was wrapped up in the towel, he sat her down on the bed.   
  
"What happened?" He asked, brushing some wet hair from her eyes. He wanted so badly to kiss her tears away. He knelt in front of her.  
  
"I-I can't re-remember m-much. I'm c-cold-d..." She chattered.  
  
Wesley stood up and grabbed some warm clothes and a bathrobe from nearby. He handed them to her. "Do you think you can dress yourself?"  
  
Fred nodded and Wesley turned away, looking out the window. After a few moments, he heard her soft voice call to him. "Wesley...it's okay n-now." He turned around.   
  
She had pulled her soaked hair back into a sloppy mess of a bun, letting her scars show. Her face was badly mutilated.   
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked, softly.  
  
"I re-remember Angel. He was h-here a-and then he left. Then a v-vampire woman c-came in. I-I don't know-w how...b-but she d-did." It took her a while to get the words out.  
  
"What did she look like?" He studied the holes in her neck.  
  
"She was b-blonde and s-scary. R-really m-mean too. Oh Wesley...I'm s-sorry..." She reached out and touched the side of his face, her hand was cold.   
  
Wesley held her hand in his and looked up at her. "Why? It's not your fault."  
  
"I hurt you y-yesterd-day. I c-could see it in your eyes." She let a tear fall down her face.  
  
"Was that really you yesterday?" He asked.  
  
"I was inside, but the outside of me was s-someone els-se." She replied.  
  
Wesley looked down, seeing that the sunlight from the window stopped about two feet from Fred. He looked up at her. "Fred...I'm going to do something. I'm going to have you stand up and walk to the window with me, okay?" He said softly.  
  
Fred hesitated, unsure about what he was doing.  
  
"Just in case..." Wesley moved close and touched his lips to hers. After only a moment, he pulled away. "I want you to know that...I care for you, Fred." He stood and offered his hand.  
  
Wesley took a deep breath and stood, leading Fred into the sunlight. He closed his eyes and waited. Nothing. Opening his eyes, he looked at Fred.  
  
He smiled and sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Come on, let's get you fixed up." 


	7. Healing

They walked down the stairs just in time to see Cordelia walking in.  
  
"Do we have our...woah..." She looked up at Fred. "Fred! What happened?"  
  
"She was attacked by a vampire last night. Some girl. Did you invite one in?" He asked Cordy.  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "No, I didn't. Maybe Angel did. I doubt it...what did she look like? Was she blonde?"  
  
Fred nodded.   
  
"Did she dress in all black with a weird symbol around her neck?"  
  
Fred nodded again.  
  
"Can you remember what it looked like, Fred?" Wesley asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Fred walked towards the reception desk and picked up a pen and paper. She quickly sketched what she remembered the symbol looking like.  
  
Cordelia took it from her. "Yeah...that's the same vamp that attacked Angel and I." She sighed, handing the sketch to Wesley.  
  
Wesley studied it for a minute, then took it back to his office, closing the door. Cordelia heard a crash inside, but didn't bother to tend to him, knowing that Wesley was just blowing off steam.  
  
"Here..." Cordelia grabbed a first aid kit from underneath the desk and sat Fred on the couch in the lobby. She began tending to Fred's wounds.  
  
"Cordelia?" Fred asked, still quiet.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry." She looked down at the laceration on her arm and sniffled.  
  
"For what, Fred?"  
  
"For hurting everyone yesterday. I hurt you, Wesley, and Angel. I didn't mean to." She sighed.  
  
"How did you hurt Angel and I?" Cordy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I know about you two."  
  
Cordelia dropped the bandage she had in her hands. "Uh...oops..." She bent down to get it.  
  
"Why are you hiding your feelings?"  
  
Cordy sighed. "I don't know." She toyed with the bandage for a minute. "I don't think it would work. I mean...he's...a vampire."  
  
Fred tried to smile, but it appeared awkward through her bruises. "That didn't stop...what's her name?"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Yeah. They worked out...sorta. I mean, you'd just have to have a completely non-physical relationship, but I'm sure you could pull it off, somehow. If your souls are on the same wavelength, then the attraction isn't just purely physical. It goes so much deeper than that. Angel knows that." Fred sniffled again.  
  
"What about you and Wesley?" Cordelia asked, returning to her work.  
  
"What about us? We're friends." Fred looked sad.  
  
Cordelia remembered her promise to Wesley. "Friends...yeah." They remained quiet until Wesley barged in.  
  
"I believe that this vampire who attacked you may be part of some secret vampire cult. The symbol points to a mix of vampire and wiccan principals that date back to the early 1500's. Perhaps if we trace the principals back, we can find out why they made Fred so...outgoing. And perhaps we can find out why that woman attacked you." He looked up from his book and frowned at Fred. He hated to see her in pain like that.   
  
Fred looked at Wesley, but then hid her face. She didn't want him to see her like that.  
  
Angel casually strolled in. "So, what's...woah..." He stopped and sat next to Fred.  
  
"That's what I said." Cordelia replied. "She was attacked by that vampire bitch who attacked us the other night. Somehow, she got inside."  
  
Gunn strolled in a few seconds later. "Hey, anybody seen my crossbow?"  
  
They all looked at Gunn.   
  
"What?"  
  
Wesley took off his glasses and approached his colleague. "Did you happen to invite in any young blonde women during the night?"  
  
Looking around, Gunn became defensive. "What makes you think I invited her in? It could have been Angel...or Fred. Who knows?"  
  
They all continued to stare at him.  
  
"She was selling chocolates." He shrugged.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and Cordelia went back to her business tending to Fred.  
  
Wesley shoved Gunn up against a nearby pillar.  
  
"Don't you ever invite in another strange woman or man unless it's light out, do you understand?" He yelled, pointing a finger in Gunn's face.  
  
Gunn put his hands up in the air in surrender. "Alright, man...don't get so uptight."  
  
"Uptight? You put Fred in danger!" Wesley straightened his sweater and marched back to his office, slamming the door again. 


	8. Well Made Plans

Wesley sat down in his desk chair and threw his glasses onto his desk. He rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself. With a sigh, he threw open a book and began reading.  
  
Angel knocked softly on Wesley's door. "Wes?"  
  
"Please, just...go away." Wesley answered, digging deeper into his books.  
  
Angel walked in. He closed the door and sat in a chair across from Wesley.  
  
"Why is it that you can't come in unless invited when it applies to a house...but not an office?" Wesley said, not looking up from his book.  
  
Angel shrugged and sat back. "What's got you so disturbed? I mean, besides the whole vamp chick thing."  
  
Wesley looked up, tears threatening to spill over the edges of his eyelids. "You." He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, putting his glasses back on.  
  
"Me? What the hell did I do?" Angel stood, offended.  
  
"Yes, you. You...you..." Wesley sighed. "With you around, I've got no shot at her. She's completely enamored with you. Not me. I'm just a buzzy little book man who used to have a dignified profession." He leaned back, closing the book.   
  
"I know you're in love with her. Cordelia told me. I'm not trying to do anything like steal her--"  
  
"But you are. You can't help it, but you are. She's obsessed with the idea that you're her prince charming. I've tried. I've tried my hardest, but nothing seems to work." Wesley had to wipe his eyes again. "I give up. I'll be in love with a woman who loves you...forever."   
  
"Wesley, I..."  
  
"Please leave, Angel. Please." Wesley stood and opened the door, showing Angel the way out.  
  
Angel hung his head and walked out. He had to find a way to help.  
  
Cordelia sat in Fred's room with her, dabbing some dried blood from Fred's sleeping face. She sighed and stood up. A book fell out from underneath Fred's mattress, loosened after the struggle in the room the night before. Cordelia stared at the leather-bound book, then at Fred. She stole glances at each, pretending not to see the book for a while.   
  
As she dumped the water in the sink of Fred's bathroom, Cordelia leaned back, looking to see if Fred was still asleep. Quickly, she ran into the room, picked up the book and sat in a chair across from Fred. She opened to the latest entry, just a few days ago.  
  
"As I sit here in the dark, I wonder if he's thinking of me. He never seems to be. Busy making himself smarter, out to save the world. That's who he is...my hero. My heart flutters every time I see him, like it's got a bunch of bees in it or something. When he goes away, the bees sting me. They hurt my heart, breaking it into pieces. It's never been like this before. I thought I was in love with Angel...but now I know. It wasn't love. Not like this is. I'm in love...with Wesley."   
  
Cordelia gasped, closing the book. She bit her lip with a smile, looking at Fred. They were both obsessed with each other...the only trick was to get them to realize it. It would take some time, but she'd do it.  
  
A week passed, still no sign on what was up with the wicked vampire. Fred's scars were healing nicely, her bruises gone. She was almost her cheery self again. There was just one problem. There was something off about her, something missing. She seemed happy at once, then sad. It always occurred when Wesley was around. They'd look at one another, share an uncomfortable glance, then turn away.   
  
His blue eyes always looked sad, also longing for his love. He was enveloped in his books, almost never leaving his office. Cordelia noticed the dark bags under his eyes, the way he always looked tired. She swore that he was sleeping at the Hyperion now.   
  
"Hey Fred?" Cordelia asked, walking into Fred's room one day.  
  
"Hello, Cordelia." Fred smiled. She closed the book in which she was writing and put it under her covers. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah..." Cordelia sat down in a chair and scooted closer to Fred. "Remember that dinner party I talked to you about?"  
  
"Of course." Fred capped her pen.  
  
"Well, I'm going to try to have that, powers willing, tomorrow night." She grinned. "Still interested?"  
  
"Sure!" Fred smiled for a moment, then it faded. "Wait, who's going to be there?"  
  
Cordelia thought fast. "You, me, Angel, Gunn, and Wes. Maybe. He's not sure yet."  
  
"Oh. Okay then. Should I dress up?" She stood and walked to her closet, looking through her clothes. "I don't know if I have anything really nice to wear."  
  
"That is why you and I are going shopping for something to wear tomorrow afternoon." Cordy smiled, standing up. She stood in the doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon?"  
  
"Yeah. Sounds like fun." Fred grinned. 


	9. Careful Deception

"Oh, I like that one." Fred smiled. "It's a very pretty shade of blue."   
  
Cordelia frowned. "No...I think...you should go with red. It'll bring out that lipstick we just bought for you." She rummaged around, looking intently. "Ah-hah!" She grinned.  
  
"Did you find something?" Fred walked up to her.  
  
Cordelia held out a simple red dress that would hang just above her knees. It had spaghetti straps and an elegant pattern on it in dark red.  
  
"Oh, I think that's much too pretty for just a dinner with all of you. I mean, I don't think we should be so formal around one another when we've all been around each other doing rather embarrassing things like swinging at big ugly bug things with golf clubs." Fred smiled. "I don't think anyone would care to see me like that."  
  
"I think someone would..." Cordy handed her the dress. "Go, try it on." She pushed her towards the dressing room.  
  
  
Charles Gunn was frustrated. He glared over at Wesley. "Look, man. It's just going to be a little get together for fun, okay?"  
  
"I really don't feel the need to be frolicking about wearing fancy clothes at a dinner party when we should be finding out what attacked Fred and why." Wesley turned the page in his book.   
  
Gunn sighed. "Fine, you don't want your chance at Fred? That's just peachy with me." He stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
Wesley looked up, removing his glasses. "Chance with Fred?"  
  
"Yes, chance with Fred." Gunn replied, mocking Wesley's accent. "Everyone knows you're in love with her except her. This dinner was just a set-up. Angel, Cordy, and I are all going to Caritas to help Lorne with some re-decorating. We thought we'd just leave you two here...alone." He smiled. "C'mon English. You need a good 'shagging', don't you?"  
  
Wesley's jaw dropped. When Gunn began to laugh, Wesley closed his mouth, turning red. He cleared his throat. "Well..." He was clearly insulted.  
  
"Just kidding, man. Don't take it so personal. Just be here at seven, look nice." Gunn walked out the door.  
  
  
Angel scratched his head. He took another good look at the plans left for him by Cordelia and crossed his arms. The table setting was baffling him. He didn't know fork from fork, plate from plate. Turning the page, he smiled at the makeshift drawing she'd left.   
  
"Ah, Cordy...you know me well." He covered the table and began working. The darkened room was beautiful. A room they'd never used out of fear of messing it up. It had been, at one time, a dining hall used for big ceremonies. The aubergine color on the walls was very regal looking. The dining set that Cordelia had put together matched well. Angel carefully lit the candle sconces on the walls and the candelabra on the table. He smiled with the reassurance that everything would work, and Cordy would be proud.  
  
  
Fred cocked her head to the side, staring into the mirror. She frowned.  
  
"I'm still not sure about this." She smoothed invisible wrinkles from the dress and looked down at the stiletto heels on her feet. "I don't think I'll be able to walk in these."  
  
"Don't worry hun." Cordy said with a smile. "You're sitting, not walking." She pulled a few sections of Fred's wavy chestnut hair back, placing sprigs of baby's breath inside the messy bun she had created. "There." Cordy placed her hands on Fred's shoulders and looked around her to see her in the mirror. "You look great."  
  
"What about you? What are you going to wear?" Fred turned around.  
  
"I...have to go to my apartment to get it. I already told everyone I was going to be late, so they're expecting it." She looked at her watch. "Seven o'clock. Ready?"  
  
Fred smiled. "I think so. Well...that is if I don't fall down the stairs."  
  
  
Cordelia rushed out the door, leaving Fred in the lobby.   
  
"Right into that room that we never use. I'll be back shortly. Don't worry." She said as she ran.  
  
"Right." Fred sighed. She walked carefully towards the back of the Hyperion. Through the glass French doors, she could see a flickering of firelight from the fireplace. She walked in to see that she was the first to arrive. Deciding to head back to the lobby and wait, Fred turned and ran right into Wesley.  
  
"Oops." She giggled. She looked up at him. "Sorry."  
  
"My fault...standing too closely." He smiled down at her. He wore a nice shirt and a sweater vest with a tie. His hair which was usually a mess had been gelled but not slicked back. It stood in short spikes all over his head.  
  
"I...um...like your hair." She said.  
  
"Likewise." He looked in the dining room. "Nobody else is here?"  
  
Fred shrugged. "Cordelia said she'd be right back."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Why don't we sit down then?" He offered his arm, and with a smile, she gladly accepted it.  
  
Fred and Wesley walked into the room to see two covered dishes, one on each end of the table. There were only two chairs. Fred frowned and looked up at Wesley.  
  
"Wesley...there's only..." She trailed off, seeing a note on the table. She picked it up and read it aloud. "Dear Wesley and Fred, sorry that we had to deceive you like this, but we thought you two deserved to have some fun. The night is yours. Cordelia, Angel, and Gunn." She looked up at him with a frown.  
  
Wesley laughed slightly. "Well now...that was unexpected." He removed his glasses and looked at her with a smile. He began cleaning them nervously.  
  
"If you don't want to stay, I'll understand..."  
  
Fred smiled and shook her head. "No, Wesley. They're right. We should have some fun. I'd love to stay with you for dinner tonight. We'll call it a date." 


	10. It's In The Air

Cordelia yawned. "Oh...man. I wonder what Wes and Fred are up to."   
  
"Perhaps we don't want to know." Angel replied. He smiled over at Cordy, who sat next to him.  
  
"Aww...I bet the two little love birds are having great fun. I'll get her to sing for me tomorrow." Lorne grinned.  
  
"They're probably sitting in his office plotting out some weird ass mathematical equation. They tend to do that." Gunn sipped his drink. He looked over at Angel and Cordelia, who hadn't quit looking at each other since they'd last spoken. "Umm...earth to vampire and seer."  
  
"Hmm?" Cordy asked, not taking her eyes off of Angel's.  
  
"Get a room." Lorne said, drinking the last of his drink. "I'm off to bed, so get your little human and undead hoo-ha's out of here." He stood up.  
  
Cordy frowned at Lorne and grabbed her jacket. Angel followed her lead up the stairs. Gunn trailed behind, wondering what he would do with the rest of the night.  
  
  
"Do you remember that M'hercoloc demon that we fought last month?" Wes laughed.  
  
"Yeah! The one with the six horns on his head and the terrible inferiority complex?" Fred joined his laughter.   
  
"It amazes me that demons have such personality. You'd never think it. They're almost like normal human beings. Like you and I." He sipped his wine and set it on the table behind him. He leaned back in his chair and looked over at Fred. She was looking at him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." She smiled. "I just can't believe I never really knew you before now. I mean...you've always been there, and I'd noticed you, but never really thought to get to know you. Now I'm glad that I have."  
  
Wesley reached over and combed a strand of hair behind Fred's ear. "I noticed you the moment we met. I've been...wanting to get to know you ever since. You're an extraordinary woman, Fred."  
  
He watched her blush in the firelight. "Thank you, Wesley." She sipped her wine and held the glass in her lap. She stared into the fire.  
  
Slightly disappointed that he didn't hear the same response, Wesley frowned.  
  
Fred sat her glass on the table. "Wes...I..." She looked up at him again. He turned to face her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Fred moved close to him, her face centimeters from his. She took a deep breath as she gazed into his sparkling blue eyes.   
  
Wesley's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He leaned towards her, his lips almost touching hers.  
  
Suddenly, a black-clad figure dropped down through the skylight onto the table.   
  
Fred screamed and Wesley covered her from falling glass. A piece fell on him, slicing his cheek open. He hissed in pain and looked up at the figure on the table.  
  
The blonde vampire grinned at Wesley evilly. "Hello...I haven't met you yet." She kicked him in the face. There was a sickening crack as Wesley fell to the floor, motionless. "Too bad you're dead."   
  
"Wesley! No!" Fred screamed. She looked up at the vampire with tears in her eyes and gritted her teeth.  
  
The vampire leaned close to Fred's face. She sniffed her with a grim smile. "Run." 


	11. Sacrifices

She kicked open a room. "What is it with you humans and hiding? Don't you realize that I can smell you?" She sighed.  
  
Fred slowed her breathing and looked around for something, anything to fight with. There was a screwdriver on the floor. Fred picked it up in her sweaty palm and held it tight.  
  
"Listen to me for a minute. Imagine...you'll be able to live forever. You do what you please because no one will cross you. Mortal weapons can't kill you. You'll be so happy. All you have to do...is kill Angel." She kicked open another room.  
  
Wiping a tear from her face, Fred remembered poor Wesley. It just wasn't fair. As soon as she'd started falling in love, he was violently ripped away from her. She had to live. She had to defend herself from this thing and kill it...for Wesley.  
  
Cordelia stood outside the entrance to Caritas, looking out at the stars.   
  
"How many?" Angel asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Huh?" Cordelia looked at him. She blushed. "Oh. I don't know. Too many."  
  
"You know..." Angel said, his tone calm and quiet. "I've been thinking."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"No really. About...us."  
  
Cordy looked at him and raised a nervous eyebrow. "Us? Wha-What us? There is no us."  
  
Angel looked down and swallowed. "There isn't?  
  
"Not if...you don't want there to be." She replied.  
  
He turned to her with a soft smile and placed a hand on her cheek. "But I do." He leaned in and kissed her gently.  
  
  
The vampire smiled to herself, smelling Fred's fear coming nearer to her. "My name, dear child, is Garrowyn. I am the leader of an ancient clan of vampires which no longer exists on this mortal world. I am the last. I've come to re-generate the clan...starting with you. I would have taken your...friend, but he is of no importance to me."  
  
Garrowyn kicked open another door and glared into the darkness. "Where are you, my sweet?"  
  
Fred stood up and kicked open the door, screwdriver in hand. "Here, bitch." She stabbed the woman's neck, but missed. The screwdriver plowed into her shoulder.  
  
"You stupid human!" Garrowyn cried out, tossing Fred to the end of the hallway. She landed at the top of the stairs with a groan. "Now, I will kill you."  
  
  
Angel pulled back, looking into Cordelia's light brown eyes. She smiled and blushed. "Wow." She said.  
  
"Wow? What a compliment." He grinned.  
  
"Let's...walk." She said, taking his hand and leading the way towards the Hyperion.  
  
  
Fred struggled to get up, groaning. She looked up just in time to see Garrowyn's foot connect with her chest, sending her rolling down the staircase. She hit every step on the way down, knocking her breath from her body. With a sickening thud, Fred reached the bottom of the staircase lying on her back.   
  
She coughed, struggling to get her air back. Her breaths were short and irregular as she stared at the ceiling which would quite possibly be the last thing she'd ever see. She began a short silent prayer as Garrowyn made her way down the staircase, singing an incantation.  
  
Fred opened her eyes to see the vampire standing over her body with a dagger, ready to strike. A tear fell from Fred's eye as she began to close them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Wesley." She whispered.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the female vampire gasp and suddenly turn to dust. Turning her head, Fred realized what had happened. Wesley stood behind where the dust pile had begun to form with a battle ax. He sighed and dropped it. His face was bloody from both the cut from where the glass hit and another one in the center of his nose. He knelt down to Fred.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, out of breath.  
  
Fred nodded and sat up. She began to sob into his shoulder.  
  
"What is it, Fred?" He asked, stroking her hair which had fallen out of place.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me, Wesley. I thought you were dead...don't ever leave me again." She sniffled.   
  
He held up a pair of glasses which had split in two. "The crack you heard?"  
  
Fred sighed in relief, but cringed slightly. "I think my ribs are broken."  
  
Wesley nodded and cupped her face in one hand. "I believe we were interrupted..." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Fred kissed back, her tears mingling with his blood. She held him tightly as they sat on the floor together, finally at peace with each other. They'd finally gotten what they'd wished for.  
  
Cordelia and Angel stood quietly in the doorway. They smiled at each other. "Should we disturb them?" Angel whispered.  
  
"No." Cordy mouthed, walking back outside. "I don't think they'd notice anyway." She smiled.  
  
"Well, then I'll have to find somewhere else to sleep." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I...I've got a...um...bed." Cordelia smiled. "You can sleep there...if you promise that you won't touch."  
  
Angel gave a scouts honor with a charming smile. "Deal."  
  
The End!   
  
Hehe...cheesyness. I love you all! I will have a new story up soon, if you'd like.  
-AP 


End file.
